User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Re:Wiki Logo I would very much appreciate a logo for this Wiki! Please, if you could, can you make one? - BattleFranky202 01:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I'd like to make you a moderator, or even an administrator here, but I don't know how to do that... - BattleFranky202 23:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Templates I'd like to talk to you about making some templates for this site. - BattleFranky202 19:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry...About the "Bunston" Article I was editing the "Bunston" article, and I deleted your description below his picture! I am so sorry! Honestly, it was a mistake! I am terribly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me and help me fix this mistake. Ugh...I Did it Again I was once more editing the "Moe" page, but now the text is all in little boxes! I must be stupid or something! I am SO sorry! Please forgive me, The Forgotten Beast! Anyways, I have no idea how to fix that! Please forgive me! Sorry! Original commercial post? Since the original commercial of The Legendary Starfy was posted recently on http://www.starfy.com/#/media-gallery/. I want to post it, but I can't do Download from Realplayer because the whole thing was video-scripted. Can you help me?--MBArceus 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) No, not that. The one with the dad and his kid? Not the intro! But, no offense. It's a honest mistake.--MBArceus 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that one! I liked it better than the original.--MBArceus 22:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Starlia? When I saw the deletion log, I saw you deleted Starlia a few days ago. And, the original Starfy Stub image was in the page, saying: Starfia coming to Starfy. How the heck does a piece of paper look like a starfish? MBArceus 11:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I will be gone for a while... Starting tomorrow, I'll be going on a cruise with my family, and I'll be gone for about a week before I come back. I'd like to ask you to keep an eye out on this place while I'm gone. You've proven yourself a very helpful and resourceful person to me, so I know you'll be perfectly fine while I'm gone. - BattleFranky202 00:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm back, baby! I had a good time, even though I mostly just listened to my iPod and played with my Nintendo DS. Either way, though, I had more fun on the ship, because they're more variety compared to stopping off at another island where you either lay on the beach or shop. - BattleFranky202 03:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshots How do you get screenshots from the DS? I have the Big Squiddy toy and we should probably use the image for it. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :It would be, if I could take a screenshot of it. Lol. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Templates and a new Wiki Have you heard of ClayFighter? I'm thinking about starting a wiki based on that series. If you've never heard of it, that's fine, and I won't ask you to join, but there is one thing: If I'm going to make another Wiki, I'm going to learn how to make templates. four thigns I'm going to need for this new Wiki is a stub template, an image template (for articles that need images), a character template, and a game template. Could you show me how to make them? - BattleFranky202 19:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind about those templates, I got someone else to do them. BTW, here's the wiki itself: :http://clayfighter.wikia.com :It's not much to look at now, but I hope i'll become a reliable source of ClayFighter infromation! - BattleFranky202 00:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wikias Thats so cool you have otehr wikias. I do too! they r: dsgameland.wikia.com and webkinzandstuff.wikia.com they r not finished yet. STARFY.LOVER WAZ HERE! Small question Hello. I just wanted to ask. How do you make redirect articles? You know how Stafy redirects to Starfy, Kyorosuke redirects to Moe, and so on. Star Light 19:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and another question Thanks for your help the other day. I was also wondering how do you edit or delete redirects? I think I found a redirect mistake. (Not mine.) Thanks again! Star Light 16:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Redirect error No worries. I'm patient and thanks again. It's Ateru. I don't think that guy has that name anywhere or it's someone else. Star Light 15:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) One last thanks I see. I thought Ateru sounded familiar. I actually have every Starfy game except Densetsu no Stafy 4 now. (If you exclude the Japanese version of The Legendary Starfy) Thanks once again and I'll help however I can! Star Light 20:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Names You bet! Ok, from left to right it's Chokki, Ukigame, Winna, Utsubon, Boerun, Gain, Hotarubi, Ukizzu, Tatsunomama, Ashikaru, and Ameburashi! Some of these names might be easy to figure out what they mean in English, but I didn't take the time to try to translate them, but I can if necessary. Hope that helped! Star Light 22:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC)